La Vida
by Maria J
Summary: Recuerdos,Sueños,Bailes,Musica,Amigos,Mentiras,Verdades,Amores,Celos,Metidas de patas.todo esto es lo que hay en en la vida..a veces se pierde a veces se gana..pero al final siempre somos felices..el summa es malo pero lean el fic a ver que tal..Semi AU
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí les dejo otro fic

Cuídense

**CAPITULO 1**

**Por:**

María J

Ya avían pasado 2 años, 2 largos años, desde la última vez que piso ese local, no más bien de esa aldea

Simplemente volvió por una misión, por una importante misión, que ya la habían cumplido y lo que quedaba era relajarse esa noche para volver a Konoha

Según ella todo se encontraba igual, las mesas siguen siendo las mismas, redondas de madera oscura y altas, con las mismas sillas que combinaban, las paredes del mismo color, negras con alguno que otro dibujo abstracto de color blanco, en el fondo seguía estado el escenario, las luces seguían bajas, esto le daba un ambiente de relajación pero a la ves de diversión, para pasar con tus amigo. Llego a una conclusión todo seguía igual.

Claro nadie sabia que ella ya estuvo hay, solo la Hokage y Sai que estuvo allí con ella

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hay estaban el equipo 7 sentados en una de las tantas mesas del local "Stars at Night"**(N/A:juju no tengo mucha imaginación que digamos)**, nadie hablaba, Sasuke estaba inspeccionando el lugar, Naruto estaba muy concentrado mando mensajes a Hinata, Kakashi trataba de leer su libro favorito en tanta oscuridad, y ella simplemente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos

Ya tenían como media hora así, cada uno en sus cosas, Sasuke ya se sabia el local de memoria, Naruto se quedo sin saldo , Kakashi desistió en leer y ella simplemente los miraba a todos, quería salir de hay pero no podía

Naruto rompió el silencio, ya que lo estaba matando

-nee, se me acabo el saldooooooo – lloraba Naruto

-claro como no se te va a acabar si te lo pasas hablando con Hinata cada ves que puedes – respondió Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei , me presta tu teléfono, siiiii???? –

- no Naruto

-Sasuke me presta el tuyo? –

-no dobe

-y tu Sakura-chan?? si me lo prestaras??? –

-no Naruto

Hay habían empezado el berrinche de parte de el rubio, en partes trataba de sobornar a todos, y Kakashi estaba apunto de caer si no fuera por Sakura que desmintió que Jiraya ya tenia la nueva edición de icha icha y que el podía conseguirla. Pero la pelea o mas bien el alboroto del rubio fue interrumpido por un muchacho de cabello rojos y ojos verdes que abraso a Sakura por la espalda, ante eso nuestro querido Uchiha había activado su Sharingan, Naruto estaba convocando un clon para usar el rasenga y Kakashi estaba hablando por teléfono con Jiraya a ver si era verdad lo del libro

-aleja tus sucias manos de Sakura –chan – amenazo Naruto

-….- Sasuke lo miraba como que suéltala o te mato

El chico no les hizo caso simplemente voltio a Sakura poniéndola frente al el

-Saku volviste – y la volvió a abrazar, y esta le correspondió

Naruto y Sasuke estaban desconcertados, se conocían?, Desde cuando?, que pasaba aquí?, claro que el ultimo no miraba con muy buenos ojos la escena que estaba llevando a cabo frente sus ojos

-toya – se limito a decir Sakura

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Bueno que les pareció?

Tenia planeado un Tenten-Neji, y empecé a escribir de lo mas chévere y cuando me di cuente me salió esto, yo me quede como que 0.o, pero en fin

Uds. que dicen lo sigo o no??

Y si están interesados en un NejiTen

A también no se si ellos tienen celulares pero como en Ending salía los puse

Bueno chaooo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

POR:

**María j**

Hay estaba el, Sasuke Uchiha en el Stars at Night viendo la peor escena que se puedan imaginar, Sakura, su Sakura, estaba abrasando a otro hombre, que para colmo, el no sabia que existía, pero pudo notar que no es el único que estaba confuso ante tal situación, ya que al ver a Naruto, se dio cuenta que el esta con la misma pregunta en la cabeza¿quien demonio es el?

……………………………………………………..

Hay estaba ella abrasada a toya, cuantas veces había sentido la necesidad de que la abrazaran de esa manera

-toya-seguía diciendo Sakura mientras se pegaba mas a el

-saku-el estaba en las misma

Después de un tiempo el chico rompe el agarre y la mira a los ojo regalándole una sonrisa tierna y le besa la frente

Para ella ya no existían sus amigos, solo el, quería que le contara todo, todo lo que en eso dos años se perdió, sin mas ni mas se paro de la silla y le agarro la mano y se lo llevo a otra mesa

,……………………………………………………………….

Sasuke y Naruto miraron a su compañera como se llevaba al chico a otra mesa, no le iban a perder de vista y por lo visto Kakashi no le tomo importancia al asunto ya que estaba muy concentrado jugando con su celular para tratar de alegrase un poco, ante la terrible noticia que le dio Jiraya

Ya había pasado un largo rato, Naruto se había olvidado de que estaba ablando con Hinata y que tenia que buscar otro cel. Para responderle, pero es que la escena que se llevaba ante los ojos y los de Sasuke lo sacaron de onda

Por otro lado, Sasuke miraba al el pelirrojo con un desprecio total, pero al igual que Naruto miraban con cierto interés la escena, ya que de ves en cuando veían a Sakura reír como nunca la vía visto,(bueno si la habían visto esa risa pero solo 5 años atrás),de ves en cuando lloraba como una loca, pero el pelirojo le decía algo y volvía a reír

……………………………………………..

Ya después de un tiempo los 5 se encontraba afuera del local despidiéndose, bueno solo una se estaba despidiendo de su amigo

-bueno toya, fue bueno verte de nuevo, lastima que los demás no están- dijo Sakura un poco triste

-a mi me alegro mucho verte, pero una lastima que no te quedaras, pero en fin...cuando lleguen los demás de su viaje les digo que te vi y que le mandas saludos…a y también dile a sai-baka que aahhss, tu sabes no-

-si yo le digo tranquilo- en fin nos vemos- Sakura se acerco a toya y lo abrazo y el le dio un beso en la frente. Se separaron y cada uno tomo su rumbo, Sakura con sus amigo y el de nuevo a local, pero se acordó de algo la volvió a llamar

-hey saku- la aludida se voltio al igual que los otros tres

-si-

-esto es tuyo-dijo lanzándole un juego de llaves para que ella lo agarra, pero la confusión de la chica ante el objeto agrego-el te las dejo para ti- y sin mas ni mas entro al local

……………………………………………………..

Sasuke estaba furioso, estaba confundido, y esto no lo dejaba dormir, vio a Naruto a su lado que dormía, cuanto lo envidiaba, se paro y fue al cuarto donde estaba su compañera, y la vio tan inocente, tan tranquila, y feliz y lo pudo notar por la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en su rostros, salió de esa habitación y fue a una ventana tenia que aclarar tantas dudas

1.-¿quie era ese tal toya?, simplemente no tubo respuesta

2.-¿Por qué el le dijo que volvió?-tampoco tubo respuesta

3.-¿desde cuando se conocían?

4.-¿Por qué ella lloraba?

5.-¿Qué eran esas llaves que el le dio?

6.-¿Qué tenia que ver en esto la baka de Sai?

7.-¿Sai tenia la respuesta?

Y esa fue la única duda que disipo con un si

Con eso se fue a dormir ya que al otro día se levantarían temprano para partir hacia konoha

……………………………….

A la mañana

Ya todos se encontraban para salir, pero la peli rosa dijo que antes de Salir quería hacer una visita, cosa que causo que Sasuke se pusiera tenso ya que el imaginaba que era toya que ella quería ver, pero se desconcertó al estar en la puerta de un cementerio, y el como Kakashi y Naruto se quedaron hay, mientras veían a una pelirosa apoyarse en una lapida y reza y hablar con ella, de un momento a otro, los tres vieron como la peli rosa se desboronaba ante aquella tumba, pero como se desborono se regenero, la vieron acercarse a ellos, cosa que izo que Kakashi les dijera que no le hicieran preguntas ni nada ya que el ya estaba empezando a atar cabos, ambos chicos asintieron

Cuando la chica llego a su lado les sonrió y les dijo que ya podían partir

**….TBC…**

Bueno les digo que mas adelante se sabra mas cosas, y de nuevo aparesera toya y los demás amigo y epesara la runçba en el fic, juju pero mas adelante

**karoru01**gracias por decirme que lo siga y que te parece interesante, también note que a todos les gusta mas el SASUSAKU que el NEJITEN. también espero que este cap te haya gustado

**princess-odi**jeje siii definitivamente continuare esta hist, y gracias por darme animo para hacer el siguiente cap,

**minako****uchiha****yuki**jeje lo de los celulares lo saque porque en uno de los eningh salían juju, y lo de se me acabo el saldo fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento para que se rompiera el silencio juju y además a quien no se le acaba el saldo cuando estas hablando con x persona y necesitas responderle y zaz ya no hay saldo jujuju..y bueno toya como ya dije saldrá mas adelante y explicare mas de el

**kuraujia****-san**me agredo que te aya gustado el fic.y te voy a hacer caso voy hacer este fic primero y luego are un neji ten…

Namine1993…

zyafany-company

setsuna17.:

jeje bueno aquí esta el cap 2, espero que te ales haya

gustado…

Bueno chaooo

Cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

POR:

**María j**

Hay estaba en la entrada de konoha, lo único que faltaba era ir con la Hokage darle el informe de la misión y se irisa a su casa quería descansar, ya que esos 2 días de caminata la dejaron exhausta, y sin decir la miradas que les dirigían sus compañeros de extrañeza?, si extrañeza, ya que ella en todo tipo de viajes no se podía quedar callada siempre les contaba algo, o les decía chistes, aunque solo le dirigieran una mirada **como de que madura ya** por parte de Sasuke y Kakashi ya que Naruto se reía de todo hasta de un simple hola por parte de ella.

º.º.º.º.

Y así como lo pensó lo estaban haciendo ya se encontraba frente a las Hokage dando el informe de la misión, bueno mas bien escuchando ya que el único que hablaba era su sensei y de ves en cuando Sasuke acotaba algo, ella simplemente tenia en mente irse a su casa, y Naruto bueno el era caso aparte ya que los estaba apurando ya que tenia que ir a buscar a Hinata para ir a comer ramen juntos

Y hay estaba, metiéndose a bañar, según ella ese día es uno de los que duran un monto, solo quería dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero quien se duerme a las 4 de la tarde, **nadie**

Así que decidió limpiar un poco su casa a pesar de estar cansada

Cuando termino se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6 de la tarde, fue a la cocina y se preparo algo ligero para cenar, y luego fue a su habitación a trata de dormir, ya que mañana tenían que levantarse temprano para entrenar y tenia que buscar a Sai

Después de un par de minutos vagando en sus recuerdos se durmió

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Por otra parte estaba Sasuke, quien estaba un poco molesto con su compañera y a decir verdad no sabia porque, pero desde que el día que la vio con ese muchacho sintió como la furia lo invadida, y también estaba un tanto extrañado por la visita en el cementerio. A quién estaba llorando??,esa era una de las tantas preguntas que se le venían a la mente, pero la que mas quería descubrir era quien era ese pelirrojo. Pero ya mañana seria un muevo día, vería cual es la actitud de Sakura, si volvía a ser la de siempre o estaría igual, **callada**.

También tenia que preguntarle al idiota de Sai que era lo que pasaba

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Y bueno Naruto era Naruto hay estaba en el Ichiraku con Hinata comiendo ramen

-ee Hinata- llamo Naruto

-si…Naruto-kun-

-ettoo..yo quería saber si…etto -decía mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca mostrándose un poco nervioso

-si..yo..que..naruto-kun-

-SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA-soltó Naruto de golpe y como estaba nervioso lo grito, haciendo que todos los que estaban en el local se les quedaran viendo

Hinata estaba mas roja que un tomate, le empezó a faltar el aire y veía a Naruto uno tanto borroso

-hinataaaa- llamaba

-_no puede ser me desmaye de nuevo _-pensó mientras abría los ojos poco a poco

-aa que bien Hinata ya despertaste, etto no deberías ir a decirle a Sakura-chan para que te revise?-

-a..que..me…re..vise?-pregunto

-si a que te revise, porque no es normal que te desmayes a cadaa rato-dijo recordado toda las bese que avía visto a Hinata se desmayaba

-aa noo..naru..to-kun…es..toy..b.bien-

-aa pero de todas maneras ve con Sakura-chan-

-esta..b.bien-

-etto..Hinata..entonces si aceptas ser mi novia??-mientras dijo esto apareció un rubor en las mejillas de ambos

-si naruto-kun-

-AAAAAAAAAAHH-grito asustando a la chica -Hinata-chan-dijo abrazándola-estoy felizz dettebayoo

-yo también naruto-kum

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Al otro día, después del el entrenamientos todos los equipos de encontraban reunidos en el lugar del equipo 7, ya que la Hokage los mando a que todos estuvieran hay para darle una noticia

-bien como sabrán dentro de una semana vendrán todos lo Kages -hablo la quinta-

-QUE????? -dijeron todos menos Neji, Sasuke, Shino y Sakura

-no me digan no les e informado??

-NO-

-esta reunión se hace cada año para mantenernos informado de las cosas que realizan las demás aldeas

-demo..Pero yo nunca vi a ningún kage por aquí en estos últimos años-dijo Tenten

-SI LO QUE DIJO ELLA-grito Naruto mientras la señalaba

-Naruto-kun no grites- le dijo Hinata

-si mi Hinata-chan- y diciendo esto la abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de todos y unoa furiosa por parte de Neji

-están juntos- pregunto Sakura feliz por sus amigos

-SIII dettebayo, ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia

-FELICIDADES-gritaron Sakura, Ino y Tenten ya que sabían lo que sentían uno por el otro

-etto..Gracias

-mira Uzumaki si le llegas ase algo a mi prima te juro que no saldrás vivo de aquí entendiste- amenazo Neji

-s..sii- dijo Naruto un poco nervioso

-bueno como iba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran-dirigió su mirada a Naruto y Hinata que se pusieron un pelín rojos de la vergüenza- bueno tenten como dijiste no as visto ningún kage aparte de mi claro-dijo haciéndose la importen mientras a todos le salía una gotita-es porque cada año nos reunimos en distintas aldeas y este año nos toca aquí-aclaro

-aaaah-

-vieja para eso nos llamo??-dijo Naruto

-QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA..-dijo mientras le pegaba y volvía a relajarse-en fin como Uds. son mis mejores ninjas tienen que ir, ENTENDIDO

-HAI-dijeron todos

-a eso no es todos-ante la interrogante de los de todos agrego- tiene que ir en parejas

-nooo por que- se quejaban todos menos Naruto y Hinata

-por mi no hay problema-dijo el rubio ganándose miradas de odio por parte de todos y sonrisas burlonas de parte de los senseis

.º.º.º

Genial, este día había empezado bien si no fuera por esa reunión que nos dijo Tsunade, pero que mas puede hacer nada, solo resignarse y esperar que uno de sus amigos la invitara y ya, bueno no cualquiera de sus amigos solo Sasuke-kum, por otra parte estaba un poco triste de no haber visto a Sai, ya que le quería contar que había visto a Toya y que estuvieron hablando, pero ya lo buscaría otro día

.º.º.º

Sasuke por su parte ya estaba maquinando un plan para poder invitar a Sakura. Por otra parte estaba furioso ya que no pudo encontrar al idiota, estúpido de Sai y no podía sacarse las dudas de la cabeza

**TBC..**

.º.º.º

Bueno este cap es un poco mas largo que los anteriores, pero también esta escrito de forma diferente, a mi criterio, pero lo tenia que hacer así para que se pudieran dar las cosas no??

En fin espero que les allá gustado a otra cosa Sai no pertenece al esquipo 7 sino el es AMBU

---

**alexavenuz**jeje ne agrada que te guste el fic y e aquí ya publique..y que te parcio?'..y bueo si tienes dudas pregunta a ver si te puedo responder o no jujuju

**minako uchiha yuki**solo hay que tener un pelin de pasiencia y cono dijistes hay que esperar jujuju

**karoru01** jajaja por lo visos estas igual que Sasuke con un monton de dudas jajaja, bueno poco a poco se iran resolviendo el pasado de Sakuram pero no es nada malo te puedo decir,y si no se a mi también me gusta como actua Sasuke jijijij

**princess-odi** jajaja por lo visto todos están igual que Sasuke jajajaja y también quieren ver en macha los celos de este jajaja que crueles son jajaja y gracias ole por que se que tu al igual que otros me están apoyando

**sakuralove29**me alegra que te guste el fic. Y que como que a todos les gusta ver a Sasuke seloso no??

**Namine1993** bueno lo de toya se vera mas adelantito jujuju

----

Bueno nos vemos en el cap 4

Chao

Cuídense

Un beso


End file.
